The Beginning of The End
by Arashi Nao
Summary: The three heirs of Uther Pendragon are left alone, when the city of Camelot is invaded and destroyed by the Saxons. Arturia is in charge for her younger siblings, Morganna and Arthur. Together, they must build up a new life and live to take back their father's lands. Will they ever succeed? This is their story. I suck at summaries, please read inside:)
1. Three Lone Kids

**Hello, everybody, here I am with my new FSN Story! Basically it is not FSN. It is more of a 'prequel, to Arturia's /Saber's backstory.**

**Well, I always imagined that, for Arthur being passed in history as a man, but being a woman (on the FSN universe, I mean), there should have been a good reason about it. So I thought that Arturia could have had a little brother, actually named Arthur, but he didn't become the King, because, well... you will see at some point of the story:)**

**I also added Morganna La Fay in this^v^ I like her XD**

**Anyway, it follows Arturia's childhood -but it is how I imagined it would be, so some things will be probably wrong.**

**Enjoy!^v^**

**Chapter 1:**** Three lone kids**

They had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that their father suddenly woke them up and forced them to get dressed. Out of their room's window they could hear the screams and noises of an unfolding battle.

''Father, let me stay by your side! I will fight to-''

''No, Arturia. Take your brother and sister and leave.''

''But Fa-''

''This is an order for your Father and King!'' King Uther's emerald eyes had never been more serious and fierce. ''Do it for me and your Mother, Arturia.'' He said gently yet seriously.

Arturia was ready to protest again, but then there was a loud bang on the vast wooden door of the Throne Hall. Uther's usually calm and noble features twisted in horror. He grabbed his three children and ran to the far end of the Hall. There was a small stone door, cleverly hidden behind the throne. He pushed it open and threw the three kids inside the dark corridor.

''Arturia, you are in charge of Morganna and Arthur. Leave now. Save yourselves.'' He turned his back, looking towards the door. More banging was heard, and it was sure it wouldn't hold for long. The only way he had to ensure his children's safety was to stay and hold them back.

The almighty King Uther turned to look one last time at his heirs. ''I love you. All of you. Please, go, my children, and be strong through life, just as I have taught you. May God always be with you.'' He said.

''F-Father...?'' Arturia murmured.

Uther closed the small door and pushed the throne right in front of it, to seal it. The three kids sunk in complete and utter darkness.

''Sister... what do we do now?'' six-year-old Arthur asked anxiously, not even pointing out in which of his two sisters he was referring too.

Before any of them had time to answer, however, a loud crashing sound came from the throne hall, and the three realized it was the main door being shattered. It was followed by the cries of multiple men, then it all was covered by the clashing sound of metal striking against metal. For a few minutes, it was like this.

And then came the scream.

The three children froze, just as if they had been hit by lightning.

''P-Papa...?'' Arthur whimpered weakly.

Now complete silence surrounded them all, only to be occasionally broken by the chatting of men outside the hidden corridor.

''I can't see any way the kids would have escaped, if they had been there. Probably the King had hid them somewhere else in the Castle.''

''You have to be right. Let's go and search the rest of it.''

''And kill whoever resist us.''

There came the sound of men walking away, and then everything sunk into silence.

They waited for a few minutes, holding their breaths. And only after they made sure they had been left alone, only then did they dare utter a word.

''What do we do now, Artria?'' Eight-year-old Morganna whispered.

''I don't know... I suppose we can get out and take a look... maybe Father waits for us...'' Arturia replied quietly, even though the well-known voice screaming was still lingering in her mind, and she was afraid that their Father was no longer out there.

Arthur tugged on her other hand. ''L-Let's go out...'' he begged.

''Very well then. No one is there after all.''

Arturia cautiously walked with her siblings towards the door. As quietly as she could, she turned the rusty handle and opened the door a slit, to peak outside.

Immediately, she wished she never had.

Because right there, a few meters away of the throne, lay King Uther, in a puddle of crimson blood, a spear torn inside his chest, eyes wide and staring, empty of all life.

She was frozen, just staring at the inhuman sight, until Arthur's little voice pulled her out, along with Morganna's chirp-like wail.

''Daddy!''

''Dad!''

Both Morganna and Arthur cried simultaneously. Arturia gripped tightly on their hands, to prevent them from running to their Father's corpse.

''We must go.'' She muttered, gritting her teeth.

''Bu-''

''I said, we must go. Now.'' She turned, still holding on them and ran inside the hidden corridor. She did not even bother closing the door behind her. She just ran, only wishing to get away of the image of their dead Father. Not a meter behind her, she could hear Morganna's whimpering and Arthur's sobs. Heirs of the King alright, they should never cry. But she didn't even bother scolding herself for letting the tears fall, let alone scold her younger siblings for it.

None of them really knew for how long they had been running. But they descended through stairs, ascended on others, crept in tiny passages, and, finally, after maybe half an hour, they reached a stone tunnel where torches set aflame illuminated it, perched on the walls.

''We should follow the tunnel. I believe it will lead us out.'' Arturia didn't recognise her own voice as she spoke. It was like she had grown up three years in those thirty minutes. Morganna and Arthur didn't even think of disagreeing, and they quietly followed her inside the tunnel.

Soon, the silence was broken by Arthur's mumbled voice. ''Artria... what happened?'' he whimpered.

Arturia stopped, and so did Morganna.

''What do you mean?''

''What happened... why was Daddy... why we ran...'' the boy broke into tears, and this time Arturia knelt down and hugged him.

''I don't know. I don't know what happened. But we need to get out of here, don't we? We need to head to the forest, and then, maybe we can find someone who will help us.'' She replied quietly, even though she doubted they would even make it alive to the forest.

Morganna whimpered too. ''I wanna go back home.''

''We can't go back. They will kill us.'' Arturia said bluntly and stood up. ''Come on.''

They continued walking silently through the tunnel for two more hours, but none of them dared complain about exhaustion or suggest taking a break, not even little Arthur. They knew that if they stopped, they would maybe get caught and die like their Father did.

Suddenly, Arturia noticed a slight yet clear ascend of the tunnel's angle. Soon, they reached an old, stone mouldy door.

It was Morganna who pushed it open. Arturia wasn't even sure if she had enough force left in her to touch it, let alone open it.

They climbed off the tunnel and breathed the clean air. But the relief was only momentary, as they realized they were on a small hill that overlooked to the city of Camelot –or what once was the city.

Now it was all in flames that brought an early sunrise to the sky, a hellish crimson glow. The cries of the wounded and the pursued reached their ears clearly. The smell of burnt wood and flesh, and blood, could clearly tingle their noses.

The three kids sat down, tired, and all of them started crying. They cried for a long time, until they realized they had to go.

As they stood up and walked towards the forest, Arturia, Morganna and Arthur turned to look at the city one last time. They looked at what once was the castle. They remembered the tag and hide and seek they had played in its endless corridors, the swords art lessons they had on its gardens, the nights they spent on its balconies telling stories and gazing at the stars...

Somehow they knew that they would never see what they had called 'home' again...

* * *

**Yay, another sad story from me... I guess I have it with drama:) **

**I hope you liked it, and that I will find some motivation to continue XD How was it for a first chapter? Please leave a review with your opinion! Thank you!^^**

**Also, special mention to Ms. AtomicBomb for writing the best FSN fics around! And another mention to 1bluesapphire for being the best of the best people I know!:) Keep it up with the awesomeness, girls!:)**

**Katja~**


	2. Ellones

**Okay okay, I promise that next comes an update in my 39 clues stories, so all of you, my 39 clues friends, no need to kill me! I just posted this because I had written it in school and felt like typing it, especially after the positive reviews I got in the previous one...:) **

**Speaking about reviews, let me reply to each one of them!**

**To Mulder5515: Thank you so much, I am glad you like it, and I assure you I will be regularly updating!:)**

**To Ms. AtomicBom: At first, thank you so much for reviewing, you are such a talented writer and having a review from you honors me greatly! (okay I need to stop watching so much Fate Zero because I start to sound like Arturia! XD) I am really really happy you like my story, and I thank you for all of your good words! I am happy you get my point of thinking, for making Arturia trying to be strong! Thank you!^V^ And oops, I never thought of the ending... oh man *facepalms* this is gonna be tough...**

**To The Theory of Happiness: Thank you, glad you like it! I am glad it evokes feelings, that was the point, yay!:)**

**Now, no further delay, here goes the next chapter! **

**A small note: the village Ellones is a completely imaginary one I made up, because I had no idea about what villages were around Camelot. And also, Morganna will be referred both as Morgan and Gan -you know, nicknames, because Morganna is such a long name ;v; **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Ellones**

It had been four hours since the three kids' escape from the Camelot castle. Three hours of unceasing running, trotting, walking, and eventually almost limping inside the forest that surrounded the great city and isolated it from the others.

In fact, it surrounded Camelot so much that the three kids were now lost.

Lost, tired, hungry, cold and scared half to death, they had just given up on following the tiny path and were aimlessly wandering, with the scarce hope of coming across of someone who would be willing to help them...

Morganna let out a high-pitched, yet quiet yelp, as she tripped on a protruding root and fell down. Arturia immediately knelt next to her.

''Gan, are you okay?'' she asked as she comforted the younger girl the best she could. Morganna sniffled.

''Yes, I think so, sister. I am tired though.'' She whispered. Out of the three, Morganna was the less athletic one, and she usually sat on a quiet place and read or knitted, instead of practicing with Arturia and Arthur. So her stamina and physical power were in quite low levels, and it had started showing now.

Not that Arthur was in better condition. He might have trained more than Morganna, but he was too young, just six years old, and this threw him almost as behind as his sister in stamina.

Arturia, due to her older age and good training, was the most resistant of the three.

But even she had begun losing all her remaining energy, both physically and mentally. She sighed. There was no choice but to stop and rest, if they wanted to have any bare hope of surviving. It was obvious that no one thought they could have escaped, and no one could have followed them –getting themselves so much lost was actually to their advantage, if anyone looked at it from a certain angle. So it wouldn't hurt if they stopped for just a little time, would it?

''Okay, you two, we will stop for a little while. Here, we can sit under this tree.'' She said, trying to sound calm and optimistic, although she was far from that. She was near a heartbreak, and if she wasn't the only one that could care of her two younger sibling, she would have lied down and cried like a baby.

She sat under the tree she had pointed at and leaned back on its trunk, patting on the ground next to her, for the other two to sit there.

Morganna and Arthur were far too tired and heartbroken to disagree. They sat next to her, Arthur to her right and Morganna to her left, and the curled up on her, whimpering slightly.

''Shh, come on now, you two. Crying won't help us at anything. We need to-'' she stopped as Arthur started sobbing, soon to be followed by Morgan.

Who was she kidding? She, as well, was a ten-year-old girl, nothing more. She started crying silently as well, hiding her face in her small hands.

Their whole world had come undone just in mere minutes, they had lost everything. Their Father, their friends, anyone who they had loved, their home, their city... everything was gone, so violently taken away from them. They were all alone now, three little kids lost in the big scary world, with no one to take them under their wing. There was nothing left for them to do but cry...

A distant noise suddenly jerked Arturia out of her misery. It sounded like a couple of feet walking on the rotten leaves that covered the forest's ground like a thick, brown blanket. It alerted her immediately.

''Shh, quiet!'' Arturia whispered and, driven by the fear, Arthur and Morganna stopped crying abruptly and stared at the dark forest around them. It would be dawn in a few hours, maybe two, but for now it was threateningly dark.

Arturia was afraid there were soldiers, like those who had killed Uther –she was still trying to force this image out of her storm-racked mind- but she was not entirely sure. However, why risk it?

They stood up and went back on walking through the forest. Arturia forced back inside her mind the image of a map she had once seen, which depicted Camelot and some of the villages surrounding it. She remembered that the village of Ellones was the one closest to the north side of Camelot, from which they had fled. She just hoped that they hadn't changed direction since then...

FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ

It was next day's late afternoon when they finally reached Ellones –or what they hoped it was Ellones. Not that they really cared. They were just happy there was human presence there, other than this of the Saxon Knights.

All three of them were barely standing. Arturia was tired, almost asleep, and she and Arthur were full of gashes from the bushes, and Morganna's right ankle was suspiciously swollen and red. The girl had given up on walking, and had fallen down, whimpering in pain, so Arturia had gently got her in her shoulders and had carried her the rest of the way, which had exhausted her to her limits too.

On top of it, they were hungry and thirsty beyond belief. They just hoped someone would take pity on them and help them, although this would hurt their kingly pride. But this was the very least of their problems.

A tavern near the town square of the village got their attention. They did not have any money for food, but surely the man could spare them some water, at least.

Upon entering the tavern, everyone took a stare at them. The woman that owned the place frowned.

''What do you want here, children? If you're here to beg for food, forget it.'' She sharply said.

Arturia frowned upon the rudeness and the cold-heartedness of the old woman.

''We are not here to beg. We are survivors from the city of Camelot, who had been invaded and nearly destroyed by the Saxons. We do not ask you to give us food, ma'am. We would only like some water, if you please.'' She said, trying to sound tough and noble like her Father, even though, in her current state, she was far from that.

The alewife snorted. ''And why should I help you? You do not have anything to offer and-'' her cold speech was cut off by a warm and noble voice, erupting from the back of the tavern.

''For God's sake, woman! Look at the poor things! They must have got through the forest all alone, and one of the girl is clearly injured! Get them something to eat and drink, and I will pay for it.'' A brown-haired man with thick beard and bushy eyebrows, yet kind and reassuring blue eyes, ordered.

The alewife frowned. ''Whatever then, I will bring them something, Hector, since you demand it.'' She muttered and disappeared in her kitchen.

''Hey, children, come here.'' The man apparently named Hector called. Reluctantly, Arturia –with Morganna still on her back-, and Arthur walked towards him, and sat to the chairs next to him, as he had signalled.

''You must have come from Camelot indeed. You look a mess... where are your parents?'' he asked.

Arturia sighed deeply. ''Our Father was killed by the invaders...and our Mother was long dead anyway.'' She stood up and bowed kindly. ''However, I must thank you, kind sir, for offering us your help, even though we have nothing to offer you in return.'' She said.

The man chuckled. ''Dear girl, you do not have to thank me. I could have never let three little kids starve and die because of a stupid war. No matter what the Saxons want from us, and no matter what we will do to repel them, they have no right to mix kids in the war, and we don't have the right either.'' He said gently, then turned to look at Morganna. Upon catching his eye, the little girl blushed and tried to hide behind Arturia's shoulder.

Sir Hector chuckled. ''Come here, girl, I don't have any intentions to hurt you. I would just like to take a look at your leg. You must be injured, right?''

Arturia nudged Morganna. ''Come on, Morgan, don't be rude. Let him take a look on you.'' She whispered quietly.

''Okay sister...'' Morganna reluctantly let sir Hector examine her.

''Hmm... looks like you have given your ankle a pretty bad sprain. You'll need a few bandages and rest for some days.'' He turned to Arturia again. ''Do you have any relatives here?'' he asked.

''No, sir. We came here by luck, as we were only searching by a village to find cover.''

''Then, I will take you three at my house. I have two daughters, but I doubt they will have any problem with you! My wife is no longer here, but I am pretty sure I can take good care of five children. What do you say?'' Sir Hector offered them kindly.

Arturia felt herself blushing, as she nodded quietly. ''We are mostly thankful, sir Hector. How can we pay you back?'' she asked, causing the man to chuckle deeply again.

''You can't be serious about paying me back! Come on um...?'' he seemed to be wondering for her name.

''Arturia, my name is Arturia. And this is my sister Morganna, and my brother Arthur.'' The green-eyed girl said.

''Arturia? As of, Arturia Pendragon, daughter of Uther Pendragon and-''

''Shh... sir, I would like to keep our origin a secret, considering the fact that the Saxons want us dead.'' Arturia said quietly.

''Oh, okay then. I guess it will have to do. But now, why don't you three eat? You really need it, if I judge from the fact you look ready to collapse. When you eat, we can go home.'' Sir Hector said as the alewife placed down three plates with something that probably was some sort of soup in them.

As the three Pendragons quietly ate their food, Arturia started to think that maybe, just maybe, there was still so hope for them, in this world so cruel and cold...

* * *

**Phew, quite a big chapter^^; sorry, I got a little carried away, but hey, look at the bright side, the Pendragon children seem to be in better place! :)**

**I hope you like it, and please review with your opinion, I am here to improve!^V^ (Next update won't come immediately because I have promised to a very very VERY good friend to update another story of mine so...:))**

**Katja~**


	3. Finally Safe

**Here I am with a new chapter! Sorry to be late but yesterday I came back home at eleven o'clock, and I couldn't update then owo But let's proceed in this chapter!:)**

**But now lemme reply to your reviews, guys!**

**Mulder5515: Aw, I am glad you think so! I indeed try to make her look cute. I don't know why, but I feel attached to her XD I don't know how I am gonna end her cuteness, if I end it at all^^ I know she betrayed Arthur (or, in our case, Arturia) at some point, but I may change this. I will try and keep this story historically accurate, but I will change some things too:) And I am glad you liked the chapter!^^**

**Ms. AtomicBomb: aw, dear! You make me blush! I am so thankful to you, and I thank you very much for your support! Oh, those grammars XD I guess I must work on them, or my English teacher will kill me at some point in time^^; thank you for pointing it out, I will proof-read the previous chapter:) yeah, it indeed felt a bit rushed to just make Arturia cry so soon^^; I dunno what I was thinking... anyway, I am glad you like the setting! I never thought I was good at settings! But I am a bit obsessed with medieval things, so maybe that does the trick! Oh, Sir Hector was just surprised^^ I mean, well, you don't expect every day to see the three heirs of your King to come out of nowhere and in the point of collapsing:) but maybe I should have analysed his feelings there^^ **

**Guest: No, I just thought that Arturia having a brother named Arthur would make some historical sense:) In fact, I didn't even knew there was a male Saber in the anime, until I saw your review and decided to check him out:) (Gosh he's so hot! I wish I was that little girl that summoned him! Or maybe not, because her family's dead... but you get my point^^)**

**Yami Mizumi: Thank you, I am glad you think so, because it was my point to make them look cute! Ah, his reaction, yes^^ I only wanted to make him seem surprised, because, you know, I bet no one expects the heirs of the King to come crawling out of nowhere, broken and in the point of collapsing^^ but maybe I should have made it more obvious XD Thanks for the review:)**

**Thank you everyone, wonderful readers and other authors, for reviewing! I feel so happy that you like my story! I will do everything to please you in it! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Note: I just came up with two daughters for Sir Hector, Beth, who is 14 years old at this point, and Arra, who's seven:) I just felt they would be usefull^^**

**Chapter 3: Finally Safe**

Sir Hector indeed kept his promise, and once the three Pendragons finished their food, he paid the alewife, and announced he would take them to his house.

Arthur and Arturia stood up, and the latter was ready to lift Morganna on her back again, but sir Hector shook his head.

''No, Arturia, let me carry her. You are tired, and I doubt you will manage to last until we get home if you carry your sister as well.'' He said kindly as he lifted Morganna in his strong arms and held her protectively.

Arturia's legs were trembling from exhaustion, but she still tried to protest. ''She is my... sister. My duty... is to... take care of her.'' She managed to say tiredly, while Arthur was clinging on her left arm.

Sir Hector smiled and petted her head. ''Come on, it is okay. I assure you I will protect her and nothing will happen to her.'' He said kindly, his warm voice letting Arturia relax a little.

''Can you give me a Knight's Oath that you will?'' she asked timidly.

''I give you a Knight's Oath that I will.'' The man replied, still smiling.

''Okay then, I trust you, sir.''

''Me too...'' Arthur's little voice echoed behind Arturia's arm. Arturia took his hand into hers and slowly dragged them towards the exit, where Sir Hector was heading, after having said a cheerful 'Let's go, kids.'.

Morganna must have fell asleep in Sir Hector's arms because she was not talking at all, and her eyes were closed, but Arturia was willingly replying to Sir Hector's questions, despite she was very tired. Arthur was struggling behind her, still holding at her hand and trying to keep up with her pace. Arturia just hoped he could make it, because she was too tired to carry him too, even though if her weakness made her feel ashamed.

''So, Arturia, you three are the heirs of King Uther? How did you end up lost?'' he asked softly, knowing that the answer was probably not so good, and trying to be gentle.

Arturia's young face twisted in painful memories. ''The-The Saxons invaded the castle... Father wanted to protect us but... he... he hid us and stayed behind... he was killed...'' she swallowed a painful knot of tears that tied her throat, and tried to continue. She knew how rude it would be if she interrupted the conversation and started crying.

''... we escaped to the forest through a hidden underground path... but we lost the path in the forest and ended up wandering around... it was just mere luck that we managed to find Ellones...'' she let out a deep sight and blinked, trying to dry her watered eyes.

Sir Hector groaned quietly. ''Poor children... I wish I could do something to bring your father and your home back... unfortunately, the most I can do is offer my house for you to stay. I would be honoured to host the heirs of Uther Pendragon.'' He said in a fatherly tone.

Arturia sighed. ''We are not the children of the King anymore. We're plain children.'' She stopped and bowed. ''However, I will have to thank you, sir Knight, for accepting us under your roof. We owe you our lives.'' She said.

Sir Hector let out a chuckle. His high spirits were surely helping the kids feel better, at least a little. ''Please do not thank me. I did my duty as a Knight. But now, let us cease our conversation, because we're home.''

Only then Arturia noticed they had got out of the village, and were at its outskirts, near the beginning of another forest. They were standing in front of a small, yet decent wooden house, surrounded by a small garden filled with colourful flowers and grass.

''Arra, Beth!'' Sir Hector called. ''I am back!''

No later than a few seconds, the wooden door opened and two girls came out of the house, obviously Sir Hector's daughters. One of them must have been barely a year older than Arthur, while the other was at least three years older than Arturia. They looked surprised upon seeing the three newcomer kids.

''Daddy, who are those kids?''

''Are they lost?''

''Calm down girls, they are survivors from Camelot. I am sure I told you what happened there two days ago. Those three kids are of the few survivors and were lost in the forest, while their parents were killed. They found our village by pure luck, and when I saw them they were barely able to stand. So I decided to take them under my wing, what do you say? I am sure you wouldn't mind having a little extra company while I'm out.'' Sir Hector explained calmly, and the two girls nodded.

''Yes Dad.''

''Those are my good little girls. Now, Beth,'' Sir Hector turned to the oldest girl, that apparently was Beth ''please go and prepare some tea, a few blankets for them to sleep, and some bandages. I have a feel we will need them.''

Arturia understood he was talking about Morganna. She just hoped her sister would be okay.

Just then, Arthur leaned on her tiredly, and she lost her balance. She abruptly felt nauseated and closed her eyes, groaning a little. The next thing she knew was that she hit the ground.

And then everything sunk into darkness.

FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN-FSN

When Arturia opened her clouded eyes, she found herself staring at the wooden ceiling above her. For a few seconds, she tried to remember what have happened, and wondered if she was dead.

Then the thought hit her brutally like a stone. She remembered the destruction of Camelot and the adventure with her siblings and-

Her siblings!

''Arthur, Morganna!'' she squeaked, and tried to hoist herself up, but she was suddenly pushed back down by someone else.

''Calm down there, Arturia. You're still really weak.''

Arturia opened her eyes again and looked at one of Sir Hector's daughters –the oldest one, Beth, she reminded herself-, who was kneeling above her, her hazel eyes filled with worry.

''Where are my siblings? I was in charge of them and-'' Arturia begun, but Beth cut her off.

''They are right here.'' She gestured on Arturia's left.

Arturia turned to look at them anxiously, and saw them lying next to her, in the same pile of blankets as she. She let out a deep sight of relief.

''Thank you, lady Beth.'' She said quietly.

Beth chuckled lightly. ''Dad told us you are children of King Uther, so I guess it is expected you would have great manners. But there is no need of calling me 'lady'. Just 'Beth' will do.'' She said. She had an elegant, feminine air, but at the same time she had this childish glint in her eyes, masked under her mature aura around her.

Despite Arturia felt the urge to reply, and thank her again for her family's help, her body worked against her, and her eyelids slid down again. Next to her, she felt Arthur's little hand searching for hers, and she got it, gripping at it slightly.

''Are you alright Artria?'' Arthur whispered.

''Yes... just tired...''

The little boy snuggled on her and closed his eyes. '' Morgan hasn't woke up yet...'' he said quietly.

This jolted Arturia out of her state of slumber, and she threw herself up, this time without fail. ''What?!'' she looked at her younger sister, who appeared to be sleeping, but Arturia wasn't sure if she was breathing.

''Morganna!'' Arturia yelped and tried to reach the other girl, only to be stopped by Beth, who grabbed her arm.

''Arturia please calm down!''

''My sister!'' Arturia cried out and tears flooded her teal-coloured eyes.

''Listen to me, she's alright! She is not in any danger! Dad gave her some herbs that will help her leg heal, but will put her asleep for a few hours! There is no need to worry!'' Beth said, not shouting, but quite strictly, to get the younger girl's attention.

Arturia sniffed. ''S-So she's not...?''

''No, she isn't dead, don't worry. I wouldn't be so calm if something like that was going on.'' She smiled and comforted Arturia. ''Come on now, I believe you and your brother should join Morganna, and sleep too. It is almost night time and Dad left to bring some more herbs. He will be here shortly, but I believe you should fall asleep again.'' Beth suggested.

Arturia sighed and curled her body next to her brother's, under the woollen blanket. ''Okay then... thank you... for everything...'' she whispered one last time.

She was already half asleep, before Beth even had the time to reply and say that it was no need to thank her.

* * *

**How was it? Did you get scared that Morganna was... you know? If yes, I am glad because it was the point:) I also tried to make Beth (and Arra, in the next chapter) seem friendly and kind with the newcomer children, because, I guess they can imagine what they have been through and want to help:) I hope it worked XD**

**Please review with your opinion, and I wish you a good day or night!:)**

**Katja~ **


	4. Starry Night Sky

**Okay, I have never updated so fast in my life, ever again XD But this story is on my top 3 list of priorities (The other two are my main 39 clues story, Blooded Alliance, and my own story, The War for Heaven, which won't be uploaded here).**

**Review replying:**

**Mulder5515: I am so happy you follow my story like this! It makes me fly! And I am happy you think Hector's kids are nice, wait to see Arra playing with little Arthur!^v^**

**Ms. AtomicBomb: At first, thank you dear for your awesome and continuous support! I am so happy! Ah, I am glad the feelings worked after all! I am happy you like the characters, the way I present them, because this means I am doing a good job with development -I have never succeeded in this before! And omg yes, Medieval ages are just the best thing to write! Oh, how stupid I am XD Of course she couldn't have been dead^^; but oh well, I guess it was worth the momentary suspense:) (you're not rude, what are you saying?!:))**

**So, no further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapterrr! Oh, and, the next one will be the last 'filler' chapter. The rest will focus on their ordinary life with sir Hector until... yeah, this is a surprise:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Starry Night Sky**

It had been three whole weeks since the destruction of their home in Camelot, and the three Pendragons were steadily adjusting to their new, simpler than the previous one, life. However, they were happy with this change. Living in a small house on the countryside, along with two more children and a caring, warm man was such a nice feeling. Morganna and Arthur were doing an easy progress on leaving their past behind. Already, Morganna's nightmares were gone, and Arthur was not crying the whole time. It was as if they were trying to forget about all their previous life, and melt completely into this new one.

However, Arturia could not let go. Let go of all those memories inside her small head. To forget her Father so easily... it felt bitter and unforgivable. Despite she was older, and should be tougher than her younger siblings, she hadn't come past the terrible events yet. Her smile was rare, and most of the time she was lonely. Every night, when she made sure everyone was asleep, she was going out in the yard and sitting on a small stone, on the edge of it. Looking at the stars, she was quietly thinking about her Father.

Would he be happy that they were trying to forget? Would he be sad? Even mad? Would he want her to teach Arthur how to be a King, in his stead? Arturia knew that, despite she was the oldest one, Arthur would be King, because he was the only boy. She didn't mind though. In fact, she was looking forward to serve as his loyal Knight, by his side in the battlefield.

But that was the least of her thoughts now. She was worried, worried that they should go back to Camelot and try to help their people. Heirs of the King, it was their duty.

But they were only kids. Kids that barely and by pure luck made it out of the slaughter safely.

Arturia's little head was stormy and troubled for sure...

So this one night, she had come out again, as usual, and had sat on the boulder, that now had felt like becoming her friend, as crazy as this sounded, and looked at the stars, like she did every night.

''Father... are you proud of us?... Did we... did we disappoint you? What should we do now... Sir Hector is so good, so kind, almost like a father... but do we have to train and fight for out lost city?'' she let out a sad sigh. ''I wish you could still be here, Father... I am so confused...''

''Arturia?''

Arturia jolted and let out a weak yelp. Turning her head in alert, she saw Sir Hector's great form towering above her, but in the dark she could not see his expression clearly. Despite that, she remembered how mad her Father would get if he found out she was out of bed or even awake at such a late time. She cringed, and got ready for a good lot of scolding.

However, this never happened. Sir Hector just sat down next to her calmly, and smiled at her a little. ''What are you doing out here, girl? You'll catch a cold.'' He said, not sounding angry at all, which surprised Arturia.

''I-I am sorry...'' she whispered, blushing anxiously. ''It won't happen again...''

Sir Hector's slight chuckle reached her ears and make her eyes widen a little, in mere surprise.

''Dear, it's okay, but I would like to know why you were out so late.'' He repeated calmly, and maybe a bit amused.

Arturia turned her head back up and gazed at the stars in melancholy. ''I was thinking of Father...'' she whispered. ''He is up there, isn't he? I know he is.'' She quickly gave a reply to her own answer, because she didn't want anyone to doubt that King Uther was up there and watching upon his daughters and son.

Sir Hector smiled sadly. ''Yes, Arturia, he is. He watches you.''

The young girl raised her arm, and pointed her finger at the sky. ''He is this star –this one, the brightest. When I was little, he told me that Great Kings become stars when they leave our world*.'' She said, and held back a small sob that threatened to come out of her throat. Sir Hector sighed. It amazed him, how she could be a mature older sister in front of everyone, someone who takes here of her siblings and can face a challenge, but inside, she was still a little girl, young, innocent and uncorrupted by the evil of the world.

Arturia brought her knees up and placed her head in them, wondering if she should just start crying or not.

Just then, she felt Sir Hector's arm on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and saw his sad, yet reassuring smile.

''Arturia, of course he is this star. He was right telling this to you. He will always be watching you, and he will be very proud of all three of you. I know it.'' He said softly and caressed the little girl's long, wavy blonde hair that loosely fell in her shoulders.

Arturia sniffled. ''I miss him, Sir Hector...'' she whispered.

''I know dear. But you need to be strong, for him and for your siblings. I know he would want you to be like this.''

She nodded. ''You're right...'' she still seemed quite depressed though, so Sir Hector swept her in his arms and hugged her gently. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest, feeling suddenly very tired.

Sir Hector picked her up in his arms as she almost fell asleep, and carried her inside the house. He set her down on the pile of blankets they all slept at, and covered her gently, assuring she was warm.

''Goodnight, Arturia. Sweet dreams.'' He said quietly.

Arturia opened her eyes a little. ''Goodnight...''

Sir Hector lied down on his own place again, sure that Arturia would fall asleep, but it was far from that. She stayed awake almost the whole night, wondering what was really meant for her and her siblings to do. Was there a duty? Was there any way to take Camelot back?

She wondered if this was what her father would want. Probably.

But Arthur, the future King, was still way too young. He had at least ten years in front of him before he could fight for his right to become King. Until then, they'd have to wait.

Arturia closed her eyes. 'Don't worry Father...' she thought ' Your children will not disappoint you...'

* * *

***Alright, this is from Lion King, or at least, kind of. I just loved this phrase and I had to use it:)**

**How was it? I hope it satisfied you, amazing readers and co-authors! Please leave me your opinion! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Katja~**


	5. Starfall Festival -Part 1

**Phew, sorry for the delay! The truth is that my laptop is slowly dying :( so, I was trying to upload another chapter, of another story, and it crashed... so only now I had the access to my mum's PC, which -fortunately- is still working, and I managed to update this... (and guess who's home writing fanfics instead of being to school... *suspicious smile* but my mum said I could stay home because I was really tired XD)**

**I will skip review-replying this time because I need to study for tomorrow, the only thing I want to say to the reviewrs is: THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME!:) And also, to Ms. Atomic Bomb: omg you like Lion King! Now I am an even bigger fan of you XD**

**I also decided to skip the last filler chapter I had in mind -it was not important after all, and it was boring- and directly go to the main part of the story, focusing in the Pendragons' life as normal children:) **

**Enjoy this happy chapter! (It is part 1, part 2 coming soon, because it got too long to write it all in one...)**

**Chapter 5: Starfall Festival –Part 1**

She had never heard of it, and neither had her siblings. She knew that villages often held festivals for special occasions, like the January Starfalls. In fact, she remembered that King Uther would take the three of them to watch the Starfall from the Castle's highest point, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

But still, Arturia did not know there was a celebration for the January Starfall, and neither did her siblings.

Thus, they got really excited when Beth told them that there was going to be a festival in few days, and that children participated in it and in the preparation.

''Um, Beth, what exactly is the Starfall Festival?'' Arthur asked with his weak, innocent and naïve voice. Beth's soft chuckle, that reminded Arturia of flowing river water, made Arthur blush in embarrassment, thinking that she was making fun of him.

However, Beth was far from that, and she started explaining. ''Little Arty, it is the most wonderful festival of the year. You see, for five days each January, an incredible number of stars fall down on Earth, a true blessing from Heaven to us. So we honor it by holding this festivals. We dance and sing, and we watch the stars showering the land with their magnificent beauty.'' She explained, petting Arthur's ruffled blonde hair.

Morganna and Arturia, who had also been listening to the older girl's explanation, widened their eyes in surprise and excitement.

''Sounds really wonderful, lady Be- eh, I mean, Beth…'' Arturia was still trying to stop calling Beth and Arra 'ladies'. Morganna let out a small sound that sounded like a soft laugh, mixed with coughing, for a kind of cover.

''Big sister wants to say that she would really like to participate in the celebration as well.'' She said, blinking her teal-green eyes. Arturia wondered how on Earth was possible for Morganna to be so social and noble at the same time, without even hesitating.

On the other hand, Morganna had been attending comportment classes the whole time, while she and Arthur were out on the castle gardens and swinging wooden swords.

Beth smiled. ''I think I understand, thank you Morganna. Now, would you three want to participate in the preparations, down in the village's town square?'' she asked and stood up, straightening and dusting off her simple, grey dress.

Arturia found herself eagerly shaking her head and saying 'yes please', without even noticing it.

FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN

Of course, Arturia insisted in asking Sir Hector before going out to the village, despite Beth's reassurances that he always let them participate in festival preparations. And when sir Hector looked at the oldest Pendragon girl in surprise, and said that, sure, they could go and they didn't need to ask, Morganna and Arthur tactlessly broke into uncontrollable laughter. Which made Arturia quite angry and embarrassed.

At least, after a few repetitions of 'Morganna and Arthur, I would be honored if you just stopped laughing', the five kids took the way for the village. It was quite shorter than Arturia had calculated, the day they first met Sir Hector. But maybe it was because now she had not been chased by Saxons, was not exhausted and weak, and did not have to worry about her two younger siblings.

She looked towards Arra, Arthur and Morganna, who were running forward, happily playing tag. Beth, who was still walking beside her, turned to her and smiled.

''You know, Arturia, you don't need to be formal and reserved anymore. I know you have grown up to be the perfect King's daughter but now… why don't you try to play, like those three do? Try to be carefree. You do not need to worry about taking care of your sister and brother anymore. Enjoy your time a little.'' She said calmly.

Arturia, a little shocked, jolted her head up and looked into Beth's warm amber eyes. They seemed so caring, and they reminded her of her mother's eyes. Of course, the eyes of King Uther's wife, Igraine, had slid close a five years ago, never to be opened again. She sighed and turned away.

''I guess you may be right, Beth.'' She said quietly. ''But I still feel like I should be doing something instead of running around. Shouldn't I be training Arthur to be the King?'' she asked.

''Yes but this can wait a few years –he is still too young. But now let's go, we're almost at the village!'' Beth rushed forward, in one of those rare moments when she showed her childish nature as well, and Arturia followed her quickly.

FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN-FZ-FSN

Night time came faster than usual, and Arturia had to admit it –helping with the preparations for the festival was even better than learning how to wield a sword.

A little bit before night fell, Beth had brought them back to the house, because she said they needed to change clothes for the festival. Arturia was not very amused that she needed to wear a dress again. Of course she was used to it, but she preferred pants than that. She sighed as Beth gave her one of her dresses.

''It is too short for me, and too long for Arra.'' The oldest girl said. ''So go on and wear it.'' She said and, seeing Arturia's troubled expression, she laughed. ''Come on, the Festival will start soon.''

She helped Arturia put on the dress and then dealed with her hair. After finishing with Arturia, Beth helped Morganna too.

When she was completely done, she took a step back to look at the two Pendragon girls. Arturia was wearing a blue dress and her hair was tied up in a bun encircled by a braid and tied with a blue ribbon. Morganna was wearing a red dress, and her dark brown hair was tied in two cute braids in the sides of her head, falling gracefully on her shoulders.

''You look wonderful!'' Beth said. ''I bet the boys of the village will be chasing you around.'' She joked, but her comment scared Artruria a little.

''Arturia, it is just a joke.'' Beth added, seeing the younger girl's scared expression.

Before any of them had time to say anything else on the matter, sir Hector, Arra and Arthur came in the room.

''What is taking you so long –ah, Beth, you did a nice job with them!'' Sir Hector said.

''Whaa, big sisters look so beautiful!'' Arthur exclaimed.

Arra nodded in delight. ''They look gorgeous! Like princesses!'' she said and clapped her small hands.

''Technically, they _are_ princesses.'' Beth commented, but Arturia and Morganna shook their heads violently.

''No, please don't think of us that way.'' Arturia said and she and Morganna bowed simultaneously.

Sir Hector chuckled. ''Okay, girls, don't worry. But now let's go. We don't want to miss the Starfall, do we?''

''No, we don't!'' Arra eagerly said, hopping around and teasing Arthur, who cringed behind Morganna.

The five kids with sir Hector went out of the house, and headed to the village.

_-Part two coming soon-_

* * *

**Sooo, enjoy the party! XD Starfall Festival and January Starfall are things I just came up with:)**

**Please tell me your opinion:) (also, I always imagined Morganna would have teal eyes like Arturia, but brown-ish hair... what do you think?:))**

**Katja~**


	6. Starfall Festival -Part 2

**Phew, has been a while since the last update for sure! Sorry for the delay, I was busy with exams XD But now it's summer, which means daily updates! So await exciting and cute chapters to come!**

**Anyway, I think this is my fave chapter so far! I don't have time to reply to reviews now, but Thank you all so very much for your support! I hope you like this chapter!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Starfall Festival –part 2**

The village town square was very crowded. Arturia could see kids and grown-ups everywhere, which shocked her. Back in Camelot, she had attended some balls –even though it was against her will-, but remembered the guests being fewer and… not so noisy…?

Next to her, Morganna and Arthur were obviously surprised as well, but they also seemed excited.

''Is this how villagers celebrate, sir Hector?'' Morganna asked, granting sir Hector her most polite and innocent smile. Arturia was ready to scold her for her impolite question, but sir Hector replied before she had time to open her mouth.

''Yes, Morganna, just like that. I take it this is very different than the balls in Camelot?'' he asked, not seeming insulted or angry with the young girl's question. Morganna shook her head.

''Yes, very different. But I think this is a better way to celebrate. It's more… happy. What do you say, Arturia?'' she asked her older sister, who seemed very bewildered by the situation.

''I think it's very nice. Suitable to a festival.'' She was quite shocked, but she didn't want to say it out loud, in fear that she might insult sir Hector, Beth and Arra.

Sir Hector smiled. ''Alright then, kids, I will leave you to enjoy the fete. I will be right there, chatting with some friends.'' He said, and walked off, approaching one of the wooden tables that encircled the square, talking loudly to some men that were obviously his friends.

Beth, Arra, Morganna and Arthur did not hesitate further and started dancing with the rest of the villagers, but Arturia just stood on the corner, leaning on a tree's trunk, frozen, and too confused to make any movement and start dancing with her siblings. Despite she was trying, it was difficult for her to adjust into this way of living so easily. She couldn't understand how Morganna and Arthur could mingle so easily into this new life.

She decided that maybe she didn't have what was needed to adapt. Maybe she should have stayed back in Camelot and die, because she was obviously useless.

''Hey there!''

Arturia jolted and widened her eyes at the boy who had just interrupted her miserable thoughts. He had very pale blonde hair, nearly white, and forest-green eyes, that sparkled with life and excitement. His face was slightly red and he was panting, probably because he had been dancing, Arturia concluded.

''Care to tell me why are you crying?'' he asked her, the smile not leaving his face. Only then did Arturia realize that tears were flowing from her eyes and sliding from her cheeks. She blushed and wiped her eyes quickly.

''It's nothing… I was just thinking…'' she said quietly, hoping the boy wouldn't require details.

''Oh, okay. But why are you standing here alone. I mean, it's a fete! You should be dancing and enjoying yourself!'' then he frowned a little. ''I don't remember seeing you again, and I know nearly everyone in this village. Are you new here?'' he asked.

She nodded quickly. ''Yes. I came here a few weeks ago, with my siblings. Sir Hector was kind enough to take us under his wing.'' She said as quickly as possible, afraid to share any more details.

''Ah, so that's the case! Well, then it's nice to meet you! Name's Gawain, son of the village's blacksmith. And what's your name?"

''I am Arturia em…'' she searched for a surname. ''… Lionheart. Arturia Lionheart. My father was killed in a hunt, when I was very young, and I never met my mother.'' She said hastily, happy that at least half of what she said was true. Gawain seemed to bite it.

''I'm sorry about it…'' he said and smiled kindly. ''But you're lucky sir Hector takes care of you! He's a nice man.''

Arturia nodded and looked down again, as if losing interest to the conversation, and was terrified to realize that she blushed whenever she talked to Gawain. She wondered if Morganna and Arthur would mock her when they found out. Maybe.

Gawain spoke again. ''So, do you want to dance? I mean, I haven't danced with girls again, but it's worth a try, what do you say?'' he suggested and stretched his hand for her. Her blush growing more and more intense, she placed her hand into his.

''If you insist, I will accept your invitation.'' She said. This was what her Father had taught her to say when a man asked her to dance, but it was obviously too formal for the occasion, because Gawain started laughing.

''Wow, Arturia, you have nice manners! Almost if you're a princess!'' he said with a wide smile. This statement made Arturia's heart pound anxiously and shook her head.

''Um… my Father taught me… he was a kind man.'' She tried to cover up herself. Gawain shook his head.

''Well, let's forget this and dance, now, shall we?'' he said and pulled her in the square, just as the orchestra –that consisted of a few villagers playing various home-made instruments- started playing a slower, calmer song.

Gawain put his hands in her waist, and instructed her to put her hands in his arms.

''Now just do what I am doing. It's easy!'' he said and smiled. Arturia dared a small smile and nodded, following his movements precisely.

''Wow Arturia, you're quite good! Is this your first time?'' Gawain asked, taken aback by surprise as she nodded positively.

''Then you're pretty fast at learning!'' he said and chuckled, making her chuckle along.

They danced for a while like that, and Arturia caught a glimpse of Morganna and Arthur looking at her and giggling in mischief, which made her assure they'd tease her a lot later. But she didn't mind. It was the first time after the destruction of Camelot that she felt… free. And happy.

She decided that it wouldn't hurt if she acted like a child for a short while. She was just ten years old after all.

An hour later, the music stopped and Gawain informed Arturia that the Stargazing started. She looked around and saw people sitting down in the grass and raising their heads towards the sky, expecting something.

She was about to go and search for her siblings and sir Hector, but then she saw Gawain's friends waving at Gawain.

''No thanks, I think I will be fine here!'' he shouted at them with a grin in his face. They chuckled and walked off, talking with each other, and Gawain sat down, pulling Arturia next to him.

''So, you're staying, Arturia?'' he asked and winked. She blushed a deep red.

''I suppose…'' she didn't see her siblings around, so she sat down and smiled at Gawain. ''Thank you for staying with me.'' She said. He smiled.

''No problem! Hey, look! The stars begun to fall!'' he pointed at the sky.

Arturia looked up and a smile crept up to her face as she watched, countless of falling stars illuminating the sky, casting the light over the village of Ellones. She sworn that, even from the castle's top, the Starfall had never been as beautiful as this one.

She felt Gawain's hand gripping hers slightly, and then…

… he bent in and kissed her cheek lightly. She blushed and turned towards him, widening her teal eyes. He seemed satisfied by the surprise on her face.

''When the stars fall, we make a wish. For the wish to come true, you must kiss someone in the cheek. It's a tradition –but for us kids. Adults don't do it.'' He explained. Arturia realized how amazing he looked with the light of the falling stars cast upon his round face and pale hair. She smiled and turned again on the stars.

'_I wish that Father be proud for me, Arthur and Morganna…'_ she thought, then, timidly to be honest, turned and kissed Gawain's cheek quickly. It was his turn to blush, but he cast his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

Arturia smiled and continued looking at the falling stars.

Maybe being happy wasn't so difficult at all.

* * *

**Gawain x Arturia. It can totally happen! But let's start in a cute childish way;) how was it? Did you like it!? I really hope you did!:):):)**

**I will probably update tomorrow too, now I must go!^^**

**(Also, wrote this while listening to One and Only Wish, the OST of Gunslinger Girl: Teatrino. It's so wonderful!:))**

**Please review with your opinion!:)**

**Katja~**


	7. Teasing and Confession

**I did a fast update since I have ideassss overflowing my mind XD I am excited to see that people are still reading this since I had abandoned for quite a while^^;**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READS THIS AND REVIEWS, AND THANK YOU MS. ATOMIC BOMB FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT AND SUPPORTING!^V^ **

**Anyway, some Gawain x Arturia in this chapter, hope you like it:) (it's also very light-hearted, since I am in a very good mood;) and I have an awesome idea for their confession in later chapters... :3)**

**Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 7: Teasing and Confession**

''I saw it, I saw it!''

''Artria is in lo-o-ove!''

''Artria is a lovebird, lovebird!''

Arturia Pendragon sighed deeply, trying to keep a calm demeanor with the three younger kids, despite she utterly wanted to start yelling at them to stop. Since the night of the Starfall Festival, when she had met that boy Gawain and he had kissed her cheek, Arthur, Arra and Morganna wouldn't let her forget it.

It was starting to make her angry.

Thankfully, before she had the time to start shouting at them to stop, Beth interfered.

''Now, Arra! What kind of behavior is that? Surely neither me or Dad taught you this.'' She said disapprovingly, making Arra blush and lower her head.

''I am sorry sister.'' She whispered, almost like a small, young kitten that had been caught trying to steal a fish much larger than itself. Then she turned to Arturia. ''I am sorry Artria.''

Arturia couldn't help but smile. ''It is fine, miss Arra. It was not your fault, you were merely carried away but _Arthur and Morganna.''_ She pronounced the names intensely and with a hint of coughing, to get her siblings' attention.

Morganna flipped her chestnut hair and looked at her older sister with innocent teal eyes that perfectly mirrored those of Arturia.

''But dear sister, is it not true that you and sir Gawain were attracted to each other at first glance? Didn't you dance together, and didn't he refuse the company of the other fine gentlemen only to be with you during the Starfall? And didn't you exchange kisses during it?'' she asked, her voice deep and noble, just like the manner Uther had taught them to speak with.

The older girl felt a blush spreading on her otherwise pale cheeks. ''Yes, this is indeed true, Morganna, but does that imply any romantic feelings and attraction, as you and Arthur claim? Besides,'' she lifted her brows accusingly ''the exchange of kisses is a tradition for children of the village. Gawain told me that we should make a wish when the stars fall, and for the wish to come true, we need to kiss someone else in the cheek.'' She repeated Gawain's words exactly.

Right at the moment, Arra and Beth burst out laughing.

''Oh, I don't believe she fell for it!'' Arra squeaked between bursts of excited laughter.

''Well, I believe it's half our fault, we should have warned her!'' Beth added, smiling at Arturia, who blushed even more.

''I believe I don't understand what you're talking about.'' She said quietly.

''The kiss for the wish to come true is something that was set up by the boys of the village, as an excuse to be able to kiss the girl they like and love during the Starfall. It's getting quite old, so not many girls fall for it any more… ''

Arturia's eyes were as wide as two shiny teal lakes. Not only because she had so foolishly fallen for such a stupid prank, but also because…

… did it mean that Gawain _liked_ her?!

She lowered her head down and groaned. ''I can't believe it… '' she muttered weakly.

''That means Ga-aw-na… Ga-een likes you!'' Arthur squeaked, obviously not minding his failure on spelling the other boy's name.

''Did he kiss you in the lips? What else did he do? Did he-''

''Arra!''

''But it's so exciting! And Gawain is so beautiful! A prince for a princess, don't you think Beth?!'' Arra jumped around in excitement.

''Will you all stop it? He only kissed my cheek and I did too! That's all!'' Arturia blurted out, making the three younger kids widen their eyes.

''You _kissed him back?!''_

''Eww, Artria!'' Morganna yelped, much to contrast of her usual noble speech and demeanor.

''Now kids, calm down. I believe that since Gawain he kissed her on the cheek, he wanted to show he liked her, but because she was new and he just met her, he couldn't kiss her in the lips.'' Beth explained, this time giving way to a childish urge for fun. ''I am afraid Gawain indeed likes you, Arturia.''

Arthur jumped around with Arra and Morganna laughed, while Beth smiled apologetically. Arturia was now literally seething in anger.

Without casting the others a second glance, she sprang up –they were sitting in the grassy garden outside of sir Hector's house- and ran down towards the village. She heard Beth and Morganna shouting for her to wait, but she ignored them and sprinted as fast as she could, descending the small hill and soon, she was entering the village.

It wasn't difficult to find Gawain –he was hanging out in the town square, chatting and laughing loudly with his friends. Upon seeing her and catching her eye, he waved eagerly to her.

''Hey, Arturia!'' he shouted and ran towards her with a wide, cheesy grin on his round face. ''Good to see you again!''

The angry scowl didn't leave the girl's face, but it became softer. ''Hello, sir Gawain. Could I talk to you for a minute, please?'' she muttered.

Gawain looked surprised. ''Sure. But why did you call me sir? I mean, I'm not your elder…at least not by much.''

Arturia lowered her eyes and felt the now well-known blush flashing at her cheeks. She couldn't reply to that without revealing her identity, and this was something she shouldn't do.

Luckily, Gawain saw her discomfort and tried to pass his question. ''So, what do you wanted to tell me?'' he asked.

''Well, _Gawain…'' _the boy's eyes widened at the scowl of her voice. ''I require some explanation for yesterday night's… you know.'' She said quickly and without looking at him.

''Oh.'' He smiled uneasily and Arturia saw a blush on his cheeks too, much to her satisfaction. ''About that… well, the truth is there is no such tradition. But, hey, um, I thought it would be nice if we could be friends, so, um, I decided this was a good way to tell you… sorry if it got you in trouble with sir Hector…'' he said quickly, his blush now growing, and he looked rather embarrassed. Arturia decided not to take it any further.

''Well, if that's the case, I guess I can forgive you. Besides, no, I didn't get in trouble with sir Hector… I was just confused because I learnt this is a way for a boy to show his attraction to a girl.'' She replied carefully. She didn't mention the teasing of Arra and her siblings, since it could complicate things.

Gawain coughed a little, as if he was trying to avoid the topic. ''Well um, if that was the case, I should have kissed you in the lips, so no, I swear it's just a movement of friendship!'' she must have been quite mad before, because now Gawain seemed pretty scared.

She smiled. ''Don't worry, it is fine. But I would appreciate it if it didn't happen again.'' She said and he nodded.

''Okay, I'll have that in mind, um… can I call you Artria? It's shorter than Arturia so…'' he trailed off.

''That's how my siblings call me, and Arthur simply does it because he can't spell my full name yet. But, I guess it wouldn't be a problem if you called me like that too.''

''Alright Artria!'' Gawain seemed excited. ''Hey, want to come and play tag with me and my friends? I am sure they would be excited to meet you!'' he exclaimed. Arturia blushed again.

''It is so kind of you to invite me but, I, um, I need to get back home. I promised my brother I would be back to play with him, so I can't. Maybe tomorrow…?'' she quickly said, seeing his quite sad expression. His face lit up again.

''Alright, tomorrow morning!''

''Deal.'' She replied, and waved at him as she ran off, silently swearing to herself that she'd surely keep her promise for the next morning.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

**Aaaalright, Gawain x Arturia! Should we call it... I dunno, Garturia? XD It's funny making couple names:) also, Arturia x Lancelot, Arturia x Gawain and Arturia x Irisviel (in another era though xD) are OTPs for me (sorry, forgot Arturia x Diarmuid) so... :) **

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review with your opinion! (also, I am re-watching Fate Zero, so expect some one-shots and new things too...:))**

**Katja~**


End file.
